


Lover's Fall

by transpreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acrophobia, Canon Compliant, Fear of Heights, M/M, Romance, Skydiving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpreussen/pseuds/transpreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ivan Braginsky did not do good choices. He was, in fact, a man with the amazing talent to always make bad choices. And, even though he tended to rebel and complain agaisnt this notion, it was as he stared at the never ending blue sky, adorned with the odd cloud, that he realised that, indeed, bad choices were his speciality."<br/>America and Russia go skydiving and Russia isn't too fond of the idea. Orignally a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a request by historical-melon on tumblr.  
> Original post: http://transpreussen.tumblr.com/post/95219441039/rusame-skydiving

Sometimes, one makes really good choices. Choices that seem to make the world turn in the right direction, quickly and suddenly and leave you with a sense of satisfaction - of bubbling excitement and calm acceptance and it’s a clear indication that, wether good or bad, it was the right coice

Ivan Braginsky did not do good choices. He was, in fact, a man with the amazing talent to always make bad choices. And, even though he tended to rebel and complain agaisnt this notion, it was as he stared at the never ending blue sky, adorned with the odd cloud, that he realised that, indeed, bad choices were his speciality.

Nervously looking away from the window, Ivan chanced a look at Alfred standing next to him; naturally, the excitably young nation was nearly shaking with excitement, little squeals and happy hums of contentment filling the air as the pilot told them they were getting closer.

Of course Alfred would be excited. Alfred, who was at his best when flying too fast to be seen, who crashed through the air effortlessly and performed the most daring manouvers without batting an eye, and laughing all the while.

Ivan knew Alfred would be excited, he knew the younger nations adored the skies, the adrenaline and the freedom it came with, and that was exactly why he had chosen to take part in this particular activity; to please his long time partner, to distract him from all the issues and difficulties and stress and worries of a nation and to give him the break he desperatly needed (although Alfred would never admit it, Ivan could see that he didn’t sleep, that he spent his nights working and filling paperwork, hands running through his hair as he rubbed his eyes and tried not to stain his paperwork with sweat and the odd tear and Ivan longed to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him that it was alright, that all of them were going to be alright, but he knew it was not that simple and it would never be)

Looking back, however, it may not have been the best decision. Make no mistake, America’s mind was definetely as far as it could be from stuffy offices and stuffier politicians, his eyes nearly sparkling as he took in everything, from their transport to the sky and the small bouts of land he could scarcely see everytime he got up from his seat (‘get down Mr Jones!’), an healthy flush adorning his face and he was all smiles, adorable and beautiful and although Russia would give anything to make sure that he was always like this, he couldn’t control the sudden drop his stomach suffered everytime he glimpsed an inch of land and how far down it was; how his heart beat faster as the neared the promised spot and the feeling in his limbs grew weaker and America’s energy seemed to grow stronger.

Alfred had noticed of course, bright blue eyes shining with concern and then suspicion as Russia reassured his lover that he felt just fine. But truth was, he didn’t. He was scared, absolutely frightened, utterly terrified of what was about to follow. He feared for everything; what if something failed? What if he forgot the parachute? What if it didn’t open, what if he ended up falling from an height far greater than he was comfortable taking notice of, what if Alfred left him alone, what if Alfred got hurt?

"-van?? Eeevaaaahhhnn, it’s time to go, come on come on, get off your butt!" America’s giddy voice sounded and Ivan gulped, getting up slowly.

Both nations listened carefully as the professional accompaining them went, once again, over what they should do; they had to wait until a reasonable height to use the parachute, it couldn’t be too high, but they had to be careful not to open it too low; all the straps tight and well tied, carefully placed in the right positions, no lagging allowed (it was in this moment that the woman realised that one of America’s straps weren’t well placed and even though her cutting remarks only earned a sheepish grin from the star spangled nation, Ivan felt his stomach drop as he imagined what could’ve gone wrong and while it was true that they could not die it didn’t mean they didn’t feel pain)

When it was finally time to go, when they opened the door and the deafning sound of the hellicopter became imposibly louder, when Russia looked down and only saw the far away, far down land and the promise of death (or very real pain) became a very realistic possibility, Russia considered bailling out. Clearly, a bad choice was a bad choice and calling out a bad choice, well, it must be a good choice, no?

That was when he felt his hand being grasped, firmly, confidently, and looked to the side to see Alfred’s encouraging smile and bright eyes, an expression that never failed to make Russia’s heart soar and a special sort of warmth to settle over him; and it was still that warmth that he was feeling when America mouthed “Are you ready” (probably shouted, really, but it wasn’t like they could hear each other), and when Russia shyly, hesitantly smiled, and when they were falling down, cutting throug the wind at high speed, the ground approaching and Alfred’s delighted laugh in his hears - and it was what he was feeling when, after landing, after his legs stopped feeling like jelly, Alfred, with his hair messy and windblown held him tightly, arms around his middle and face agaisnt his chest and it was the muttered, heart felt “I love you Ivan” that made him think that, well, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
